girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-04-05 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- It's nice that Purple thinks Tarvek is/was/will be fun; I'm not sure that Tarvek would reciprocate the feeling right now. But it's still not ruled out that Big Red's capture of Tarvek is for the sake of putting him to work, rather than, say, eating him or tossing him into the machinery. We also don't know for sure why Purple feels he should leave the area; it's likely to be that he wants to avoid the effects of whatever Agatha is doing, but that doesn't necessarily tell us anything about his sameness to Red or not. Finally, I see Geoduck has assigned Red a formal designation. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 06:18, April 5, 2019 (UTC) : It's funny trying to follow the notion that the Boilerghast is/was/will be the monster. In that instance, it may be remembering that it really enjoyed twirling Tarvek around. Alternately, it may just be remembering that he was a lot of fun once he was insane. Solomon's Key (talk) 00:13, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: Typically, a severed cable would result in an open circuit, rather than a short circuit. Bkharvey (talk) 06:38, April 5, 2019 (UTC) : Sometimes the cable breaks because the wires inside short together and melt the insulation... Just saying... BoyfootBear (talk) 16:40, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :: In order to physically cut the cable, it would also have to melt the actual wires, which is unlikely, I think. Bkharvey (talk) 19:42, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :: Usually a fuse or a breaker blows before a cable can melt itself in half, but I think we can assume this gear is not Underwriters Code compliant. -- SpareParts (talk) 21:07, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :: I decided to not get annoyed about the fantasy circuitry in general. I mean, if it's got that much of an ionization field around it (whatever that glowing stuff is that's connecting up an 4+X dimensional critter with a 4 dimensional human idiot), wouldn't you expect funky shorts and grounds to any metal object in the vicinity? And power, instead of understanding? This is the house brand tossed word salad to go with the flashing lights, and any real world relevance is strictly coincidental. Heteromeles ::: Sure. Still, they could have said "Line 3 is cut!" and it wouldn't have hurt the flavor of the world or the story line. Bkharvey (talk) 05:04, April 7, 2019 (UTC) P.S. In panel 6, the hoods seem to imply that holding Red in our space is a continuing process, such that Agatha can send him back by stopping them doing what they're doing, rather than by taking some positive action herself. That isn't true about the (original) summoning engine; Lucrezia is still inside Agatha even though she is no longer attached to the Holy Machine. The more I think about this, the less I understand why there should be any connection at all between the two projects (summoning Lucrezia, and a completely different sense of summoning Red). Bkharvey (talk) 06:47, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :Isn't the similarity to the Summoning Engine just that it is downloading knowledge from the mind of the Entity directly into Snackleford's brain (rather than in literally "summoning" it, which is presumably done by other means)? --Mad Latinist (talk) 19:21, April 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh. Yeah, sorry, that's right. Confusing. Bkharvey (talk) 19:42, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Line 3 shorting out is not good for Snacky---OR Agatha! It means that the devices that they are using to control the situation is no longer fully under either of their control. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:54, April 5, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think it is bad for Agatha. The line is part of Stage Two (mind transfer), not the Stage One pulling the creature in that Agatha is trying to reverse. Argadi (talk) 12:00, April 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Precisely. That's how Agatha is causing signal interference. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:17, April 5, 2019 (UTC) It is fun to guess how this will turn out. We know it's not the big crisis for this sequence because there are at least two story lines still in unspooling and they don't feel like denouement. We know that Tarvek's going to end up insane, because the Purple Continuity Monster said so, and so far we haven't seen anything that would blast Tarvek's sanity, unless Big Red's touch does so. And presumably Purple's going to need for their help somehow, because they (what pronoun to use for this entity?) already said so. That implies things like Agatha and Tarvek staying on Earth and not getting sucked into transdimensional space, Snacky becoming defied rather than deified, the monsters disappearing back into higher dimensions, and one big pie fight with some disappointed cultists before this all settles down. Beyond that? I get the impression that Purple is the equivalent of a (Tran)space(tial) Ranger who's dealing with an incident here and trying to deputize some locals, but for all we know, Big Red is Purple's cow, they're trying to get it back to its pasture, and what Snacky's feeling as the wisdom of the cosmos is the equivalent of Big Red ruminating. Heteromeles : Don't you think that if Purple were the time police he'd be better at keeping his tenses straight? (As for pronouns, he does have a phallic gun...) I like Red as cow, though. Can't wait to see Snacky on all fours mooing. But... visiting the 7th dimension might well make Tarvek a little crazy. But maybe he'd come back with Albia-like powers and clean up after all the bad guys. Or talk the Mechanicsburg time police into easing up on them -- or just into zapping the time bomb without zapping the whole city, continent, etc. Bkharvey (talk) 05:04, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Nah, Agatha will be the one to free Mechanicsburg, probably using the recovered Lantern. (Which is probably being used to target Albia herself, rather than anything in the Society's dome.) There's also still whatever's going on with Steelgarter and Skifander, which will result somehow in Agatha needing to get to that city. And so, she'll reunite with the Circus, and thus learn about a working Mirror in Embi's homeland in Africa, and go there with him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:08, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: You're no fun. How about, Tarvek and Agatha go to the 7th dimension, and it ends up with Agatha's projection into three dimensions marrying Gil, while her projection into dimensions 5-7 marries Tarvek? :-) Bkharvey (talk) 01:46, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: More seriously, talking Red and Purple (the Spectral Extreme Duo?) into talking the Mechanicsburg Being into a better understanding of the essential innocence of Mechanicsburg itself in this messing-around-with-time problem would be a very Tarvekesque contribution. (And it wouldn't end the comic prematurely, since Mechanicsburg would still be frozen.) Bkharvey (talk) 02:12, April 8, 2019 (UTC) The backer wallpaper It's kind of ironic seeing that gang all running together given their present circumstances: two love triangles and one imminent fight to the death. Only Higgs is above the fray (unless you count him as a likely opponent to Bang). Bkharvey (talk) 04:00, April 8, 2019 (UTC)